The First Meeting
by 191331
Summary: When a female hunter names, Alexandria, tries to take care of a demon on her own, Dean and Sam show up to help her. Will they be too late?


p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"I first want to say thank you for checking out my first story. I, of course, do not own supernatural. This does include strong language and maybe some sexy things later on. If you do not like O.C's, this is not the story for you. Please leave comments and I am open for requests. /p  
p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Fuck you!" I screamed at the demon that I was fighting. The demon had managed to throw me into the wall behind me, breaking the dry wall in the process. I push myself onto my feet and reach for my holy water and spell book so I can banish this fucker. As soon as I get my holy water in my hands, I get thrown again into the wall, this time I hear a crack. I'm pretty sure it was my skull. Pain shot through me and all I could see was red. In the distance, I heard the demon chuckle. "You pathetic human. You think you can defeat me, on your own?" he laughed again. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I roll on my side and try to push myself up. Pain exploded behind my eyes and I screamed, falling back down on my side, holding my head in my hands. "You have determination, I will give you that. Are you sure you're not related to a couple of siblings hunters? Ugh I hate them! I will say that they have the same determination as you." I felt like prey being stalked by a predator. I felt someone knell in front of me and I opened my eyes slowing as tears of pain run down my cheeks. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I'm going to enjoy this so much." He growled with a sickening grin, kicking me on my back and pinning me to the ground. "Do you want to be an annoying human and have your last words?" he asked, his breath on my cheek. It smelt of death. I rolled my head to the side, looking out the window for what I thought would be the last time. Two men, one a lot taller with long hair and another, a little shorter with short hair were creeping by the window. The shorter one held his finger to his lips, telling me to stay quit./span/p  
p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I rolled my head back to face the demon, wincing in the process. "Yeah, I do." I said as confidant as I could. Another sick laugh rumbled in his chest, "Oh yeah? What is that, you stupid human?" I spat in his eye, "Go to hell!" A crash sounded by the window I saw the attractive men at. I finally pushed myself off the floor and reached for my holy water to help the two men. The demon brushed his hand towards me and I went flying back into the same wall as before, but this time, the wall gave in and I went through it. Remands of the wall rained over me. "Dean! Get the girl out of here!" I heard someone yell from the other side of the room. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I got you sweetheart." I heard a soft but deep voice say close to my ear. "Dammit, Sam! We need to get her to the hospital now!" I felt strong warm arms wrap around me and pick me up, cradling me to a toned chest. I tried to fight it but the one called Dean held me still. "Don't. You're badly hurt." He said lightly as I was placed in the back seat of a vehicle of some sort. "Sam, drive." he demanded as he pulled my head into his lap, "What's your name sweety?" he whispered softly, moving a strand of hair off my face. "Alexandria" I said weakly. "Nice to meet you Alex." is the last thing I heard before everything went black. /span/p 


End file.
